Bloody Nose Ridge
"Bloody Nose Ridge" is the sixth campaign level in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). Characters *Rook (playable) *Anderson *Drucker (K.I.A.) *Pvt. Cooper Overview The level starts with the player at the base of the Umurbrogol Mountains, searching for an entrance to the Japanese caves system. As the player proceeds up the mountain, heavy resistance is encountered, including many infantry and a machine gun emplacement. Fortunately, the squad survives the attack and moves up the mountain and clears out an enemy camp. Along the way, Rook uses an enemy mortar to eliminate and an enemy artillery gun, allowing troops on the shore to advance. After one more intense battle, the squad reaches an entrance to the caves system, thus ending the level. Level Background "The captured airstrip now serves as a landing zone for allied bombers making runs over the Umurbrogol Mountains. Intel indicates a vast underground cave system is located in those mountains. The troops have orders to proceed up the Mountain into "Bloody Nose Ridge" to look for an entrance to this cave system." Transcript Weapons Loadout Starting Weapons Thompson Inventory WaWDS.jpg|Thompson Springfield Inventory Icon DS.jpg|Springfield Obtainable M1919 third person WaW.png|30 Cal Walkthrough Placeholder When the player first spawns, they will be in a canyon, with a few allies and several rocks formations around them. Proceed forward, to get the enemies spawning. Left or right, does not matter, though there is less initial resistance to the right. At first, only two enemies will appear on a boulder to the right. Afterwards, enemies will spawn on a cliff to the left. Take care here, as rushing will result in near death experiences. Once all enemies are eliminated, proceed forward to find an enemy running away. Feel free to pick him off, but do not follow him, as an ambush is up ahead. The Climb As the player approaches the mountain face, enemies will appear from behind sandbags and from the top of the mountain face above. Take cover behind a sandbag to prevent an unnecessary death. After taking out a decent amount of infantry, advance forward and immediately take cover, as an enemy will get on an emplacement in the far corner of the mountain and start firing at the player. Slowly peek around the corner and take out the enemy on the emplacement (preferably with a sniper rifle), kill a few more enemies, then advance. Once the player approaches the mountain face, climb up the "steps" to the top and wait for the allies. Trivia *In the beginning of the mission, the squad leader instructs the player to look out for any snipers, but none are ever encountered. *The Battle of Bloody Nose Ridge was supposed to be in Call of Duty: World at War in the canceled mission “Fly”. However, as this level was canceled, "Bloody Nose Ridge" became the only level depicting a major battle on Peleliu island not to be in Call of Duty: World at War. *Before the player destroys the artillery gun with the mortar, it is possible to use the Springfield and snipe the two gunners by the artillery gun. Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Single Player Levels